Somethings Gotta Give
by Rosafinch30
Summary: Rachel and Santana are living it up at NYU. What happens when two of their former classmates joins in on the fun?
1. Chapter 1

**I know it didn't take long, but here is the first chapter of my new story. I have some really great ideas for this one, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1 - Pezberry**

"Slow down, Santana!" Rachel was gripping the handle of the car door for dear life, "You are going to get us killed!"

Santana huffed in frustration, "Chill out, Berry. I know what I'm doing."

Rachel couldn't help but let out little squeaks and shut her eyes as her best friend made the final turns into the parking lot of their alma mater, William McKinley High School.

Once Santana pulled into a parking spot and put the car in park, Rachel opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

"Santana Lopez, I think you should let me drive the rest of the break." Rachel quickly exited the car, thankfully to be on firm ground.

"Whatevs," said Santana as she tossed Rachel the keys to her daddy's BMW, "I miss driving, was making the best of it." At that, she threw her arm around Rachel's shoulders and squeezed, "Now would you please calm down and just enjoy this view with me."

Rachel sighed and joined Santana in looking up at the brick building in front of them.

"Goodness," Rachel's voice broke a bit, "I-."

"OMG, Rach! Are you seriously about to cry!" But the former Cheerio found her own voice breaking and her eyes fill with tears, "Jesus, look what you made me do!"

They stood there for a moment silently as they briefly reminisced of their four years in the building in front of them. Most of the time, being spent as sworn enemies. It wasn't until the middle of their senior year, they realized they were more alike then they wanted to believe.

Both were brutally honest, they just had their own way of expressing it. One, was bitchy and mean, the other, annoying and bossy. Once they both got word they were both going to NYU, a weird, strange bond had begun. They both seemed to change each other, in a good way. Santana made Rachel lighten up, and Rachel got Santana to not be so, mean.

Before they knew it, both their fathers were discussing living arrangements. Since they were lucky enough to have parents that made good money, they were set up in a two bedroom apartment in SoHo, just a quick subway ride to NYU.

Here they were, back in Lima, Ohio for their winter break.

Rachel scanned the parking lot, "Well, it surprises me, but we seem to be the last to arrive."

Santana glanced around the parking lot to see the cars of their former Glee club friends. "Yes, and you know they best not start with out us," she beemed.

Rachel's breath hitched a bit when she saw the giant black truck just a few spots away. Santana noticed, "What the hell did you guys fight about this time?"

Rachel shook her head, "I really didn't think it was that big of deal." Rachel thought back to her last conversation with Noah Puckerman, "but he hasn't returned my phone calls."

**36 hours earlier**

"I think I just had the worst date imaginable"

"Oh yea, well, mine was _fantasmic_!"

"Noah, I would rather not hear about your latest sexual conquest right now."

"What, since you have a crappy date and I finally have a good one, I can't share?"

"It just gets old, Noah. Are you _ever_ going to date a girl you have actual feelings for, instead of one you just want to…_feel_?"

"Fuck off, Berry."

Rachel heard the click that meant he had hung up on her.

**Present**

Rachel and Santana were making their way through the halls holding hands and squeezing as they passed certain spots that meant something special to them. They suddenly found themselves in front of a giant glass case that held the 2012 National Show Choir Champions trophy. They stood there remembering all they went through to get that trophy. How much their lives were changed just by joining Glee.

They could hear music coming from down the hall, "Is that…Gaga I hear," smirked Santana.

They looked at each other and sang in unison, "I want your love," they started sprinting down the hall, "love-love-love," they entered the room full of music and joined in with Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Quinn, "I WANT YOUR LOVE."

**That is Chapter 1, I know it's short, but it's just the intro to a story I hope you all will love!**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I don't own glee….**

**Chapter 2 - Seriously!**

He watched as Rachel and Santana danced into the room holding hands and joining the other girls, plus Kurt in their GaGa worship. He couldn't help but smile. Seeing them brought back so many memories, but seeing Rachel, his heart tugged a bit. She certainly was a sight for sore eyes. After just being able to talk to her by phone the last five months, it was the best feeling he's felt in awhile.

They both made their way around to each girl hugging as they sang. Everyone was ecstatic to see them. When they finished the song, the guys stepped up and cheered. He watched as the newest additions made their way to hug the guys.

"I can't believe you bitches couldn't wait for us!" screamed Santana in a joking matter as she hugged her former teacher, Will Schuester.

He laughed, "Well, you know Kurt. Patience isn't his best asset."

"I heard that!" chimed Kurt

Noah watched as Rachel made her way to Finn Hudson. The tall boy put his hands on her shoulders, "It's good to see you, Rach."

"You too, Finn," they hugged and lingered for a second. Then Rachel made her way over to him.

"You hung up on me." He nodded, "And you didn't return my phone calls," he nodded again.

She leered at him, "Are you going to say anything?" she put her hands on her hips.

A smile slowly crossed his face, "I missed you."

She slapped him playfully on the arm, "Don't do it again, ass."

He laughed and took her into a big hug, "I'll try."

"Break it up you two, I swear," Santana pulled Rachel to the side and hugged Noah.

After everyone got in their hellos they all sat down and started reminiscing. Noah sat in between Sam and Rachel, with his arm draped over the back of the formers chair.

"Who else started crying when they saw the trophy!" asked Tina.

All the girls raised their hands, as well as Kurt. Then, Will raised his hands.

They all laughed.

Rachel's laughter filled his head. He missed that laugh and the way her eyes lit up when she did it.

"So, isn't it time for the boys to bring us some more awesome memories!" asked Mercedes.

Finn stood up, "I already know what we should do!"

The guys huddled together and quickly agreed. They took their places and began their mash-up from Sophmore year of, "It's my life/Confessions"

The girls sang along and swooned at the boys.

After a few hours of this with different songs they had sang throughout the years, Finn stood up.

"Hey, guys, I just want to say, I have had the best time today! But, I really need to get back to school. We've got practice for the bowl game tomorrow."

They all were sad to see Finn go, but his dreams had come true. He was currently the second string quarterback at Ohio State, soon to be starter once the current QB graduated in the spring.

They all gave Finn a hug or handshake goodbye, the last being Rachel.

"I'm so happy for you, Finn," she whispered. "I'm glad your dreams are coming true."

He kissed her softly on the head, "Thank you Rachel."

At that, he was gone. Rachel took a moment and stared at the now empty door frame.

"I have a request," piped up Will.

Rachel turned back to her former teacher. Noah watched as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Will looked at her, "Rachel, do you remember that day the football players were in here? Before the championship game your junior year?"

She smiled big, "I do, Noah?" she looked over to her former duet partner.

He stood up and stretched, "Yeah, I _guess _we can do that."

Everyone else seemed to talk in excitement. It had to have been one of the best duets any of them had ever done.

Puck started on his guitar and Rachel gave him a little smile before starting.

As she sang the words, she focused on the group in front of her.

Rachel had become his closest friend, other than Sam, over the last five months. Oddly enough, only by phone. They talked pretty much every day, if not with phone calls than texts.

It was around November that she told him she wasn't coming home for Thanksgiving cause she had scored an audition for an off-Broadway musical.

**One Month Prior**

"Rachel, slow down, what happened?"

"It was all fake Noah, the whole thing?"

"The audition? It was fake?"

"No, the audition was real, but my name _wasn't on the list of auditioners_!"

"Holy Fuck, Rach! What, how?"

"That slimy prick Greyson set me up! All he wanted was a piece of ass. I gave it to him and all I got was publicly humiliated!"

**Present**

On the last chorus Rachel and Noah were singing directly to each other. Being face to face again was creating feelings neither had felt in a long time.

They hit the last note, and their friends cheered.

They gave each other a small smile and hugged. It felt good to be in the same room with each other and not thousands of miles away.

**3 hours later**

It was 8 o'clock and Rachel and Santana were sitting in Sam and Noah's living room. They had just polished off a large pepperoni pizza, Rachel a salad.

"Who wants to go out?" asked Santana.

"I'm in!" exclaimed Sam.

"Santana, I don't know," Rachel was glaring at her friend.

"Come on Rach, it'll be fun." Encourage Noah, "Don't be such a bore."

She threw a pillow from the couch at him, "I'm not a bore, I'm quite fun actually, I'm just…tired."

"We will pick up a 5 hour energy!" shouted Santana as she grabbed Rachel off the couch. "We are gonna go get ready, meet you at O'doul's around 9:30?"

The boys agreed as they waved goodbye.

Rachel settled into the driver's seat and glared at Sanatana.

"Oh come on Rach! You know you don't want to leave his side, stop being such a little bitch about it."

Rachel let out a long breath. "Tana, I don't know what to do."

"About what Rachel," Santana was checking her face in the mirror.

"I think…" she stopped her self, "I will have fun, I promise."

Rachel pulled away from the apartment building as Santana looked her over. Something was up, and she was going to figure it out tonight.

**9:45**

"I've had such a wonderful influence on you," beamed Santana as her and Rachel made their way into the small bar.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Look at you, your fucking hot!"

Rachel looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her favorite winter jacket but underneath her fave pair of skinny jeans and a midnight blue blouse that was snug in all the right places. She had brought home a few guys wearing this outfit. Of course, none of them ever called again because they found her a bit annoying when they weren't drunk.

She frowned a bit.

They made their way into the loud bar, a live band was playing and Rachel was instantly happy she came out. She heard the sounds of the Cure and an instant smile came across her face.

Santana must have found the boys, cause she was guiding Rachel through the crowd. They reached a booth near the back of the bar and boys got up to greet them.

"Bout fucking time," sneered Noah.

"We are not late!" Rachel persisted

She took a seat next to him as Santana slid next to Sam, "How did you get the beer?" she asked as she noticed they were drinking out of a pitcher.

"I slept with the waitress about a month ago," Sam said nonchalantly.

"Sweet," Santana grabbed an extra mug and pored a drink handing it over to Rachel, and then pored one for herself.

As Sam and Santana argued over what girl in the bar she could pick up, Noah whispered in Rachel's ear, "I'm glad you came out," their knees were touching and the feeling made her heart flutter.

"Me too," she whispered.

Before they knew it, his arm was around her shoulders, her hand resting on his thigh.

They had been there for about an hour when Sam shouted something at Noah, "think we should tell them now?" he said with a mischievous grin.

Noah looked at Rachel and then Santana, "Yeah, I think they can be let in on our surprise."

"Surprise," hiccupped Rachel.

Noah laughed and put his hand over hers squeezing tightly and whispered in her ear, "You'll like this."

"Well, I guess that I'll just spit it out, Puck and I are moving to New York!"

Rachel and Santana's mouths were hanging open.

Santana was the first one to snap back to reality, "Are you _fucking_ serious!"

Noah laughed, "Yup! I talked to my Uncle the other day. He manages an apartment in Hell's Kitchen and he's agreed to let Sam and I in on a sweet deal."

"We are gonna work at my aunt's restaurant in Hoboken," Sam smiled.

Santana was squealing with excitement. She quickly hugged Sam and threw herself across the table to Noah almost knocking over their drinks, "Rach, say something! This is fucking awesome!"

Rachel was still looking at the boys. "I-I'm in shock," she looked at Noah who had a huge grin on his face.

"Your face is straight up classic right now." he laughed at her. He wrapped his arms around her as she finally came back to reality.

Her buzz suddenly hitting her. She stood up and pulled Noah out of the booth and signaled Sam and Santana to do the same, "We need to _fucking_ dance!"

They were all shocked to hear her say that word but quickly made their way to the dance floor.

**That's the end of that chapter!**

**Please review if you like it!**

**I'll get the next one up as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Glad u all are enjoying.**

**On to the next chapter…**

**Chapter 3 – WTF?**

**1 MONTH LATER**

The girls entered their apartment and Santana crashed on the couch. They had just finished helping Noah and Sam move into their new apartment and were exhausted.

"Water…." choked Santana.

Rachel headed towards the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge.

"Tell me again why they didn't get movers?" whined Santana.

Rachel laughed, "Cause they couldn't afford it and they are guys, so it's a bit of a pride thing."

"Well, at least they didn't have that much stuff, but living on the 5th floor and NO elevator?" Santana grabbed the bottle of water Rachel was handing to her and stretched out on the couch.

"I'm gonna get in the shower." Rachel proceeded to her bathroom, "don't forget to text them that we got home."

Rachel heard a faint mumble and figured Santana would be asleep before she would have the power to text. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Noah.

_We're home_

She got undressed and was about to turn on the shower when she heard her phone buzz and she checked his reply

_Are you getting in the shower? _

Rachel felt herself blush and typed back

_Wouldn't you like to know_

She hit send and got in the shower. She enjoyed the relaxing feeling as the water hit her. It had been awhile since she had been able to actually not rush a shower.

When she realized her fingers were starting to prune she shut off the water and heard her phone buzz on the bathroom counter.

She wrapped herself in her towel and checked her phone. "5 new messages?"

She realized she had been in the shower for a good 15 minutes.

She opened her phone and checked the messages

_Yes_

_Don't leave me hangin!_

_Are you naked yet?_

_Think of me while you're in there_

The final one made her laugh out loud

_Tease_

She quickly typed a message back

_I just enjoyed a nice long shower. Maybe you should do the same. Make it a cold one._

These texts weren't anything new for Noah and Rachel. They happened all the time except before, he wasn't just a subway ride away.

The flirting came natural to them, but they always had the fact that they were thousands of miles away to not act on it.

She quickly put on some yoga pants and a tank top and headed back out to the living room. Santana was still asleep on the couch snoring lightly.

"Tana!"

"Huh? Wha?" Santana threw a pillow over head, "Five more minutes!"

Rachel sat next to her best friend, "Come on Tana, it's Saturday, you can sleep all day tomorrow!"

Santana peeked an eye at her, "Why are you so chipper?"

Rachel shrugged, "I dunno, but go get in the shower. I'm gonna order some chinese."

"You buyin?"

"Yup"

"Sweet," Santana jumped up and headed to her bedroom. Rachel flipped on the tv and relaxed into the couch. She flipped to her favorite channel, 'Broadway TV" she clapped quickly when she saw they were showing the 25th anniversary special of Les Mis.

She was singing along during "On My Own," when her phone buzzed.

_What are you guys doing tonight?_

It was Sam

_Ordering chinese, you guys tired of your apartment already?_

Five minutes passed before her phone buzzed again

_We'll be there in an hour. Get a humungo order of sweet and sour pork and 4 eggrolls, please? _

Rachel huffed

_Aright, but only cause I love you guys soooo much._

_Sweet! Love u back! We owe you!_

Santana opened the door to her bedroom, in pajama pants and tshirt with a towel on her head.

"Noah and Sam are coming for dinner."

**1 hour later**

The door buzzed and Santana let the boys up. The food had gotten there fifteen minutes prior and Rachel had created a large spread of 'Chinese Food Heaven' as Sam liked to call it.

Rachel was dishing herself some white rice when Noah stepped up beside her, "Why'd u leave me hanging earlier," a bit of seriousness in his voice, "I had to rub one out in the shower."

Rachel scoffed, "That's disgusting Noah, I'm about to eat."

He chuckled, "You know you would have watched."

She ignored him and dished some vegetables on her plate.

"HOLY MOTHER OF…." Santana was on her feet, he finger pointed directly at the TV.

"Hey, isn't that?"

Rachel and Noah made their way to the TV.

"Jesse?"

"St. Douche?" Noah said in surprise.

Rachel held her breath as she listened to the TV. Noah watched her out of the corner of his eye

_Jesse St. James is making his Broadway debut in the new Andrew Lloyd Webber adaption of The Wizard of Oz. He won the roll of the scarecrow…._

"Ha, he's scary alright," scoffed Noah.

"Shh!"

_Mr. St. James is a Sophomore at the Julliard School of Dance. He transferred from UCLA at the beginning of the school year._

"_I'm truly honored to have been personally chosen by Mr. Webber. He is a true icon and I am sure I will not disappoint him with my performance."_

Rachel felt hot tears fill her eyes as Santana changed the channel. She put down the remote and stepped over to her best friend, seeing the pain in her eyes.

She reached for Rachel's hand, but Rachel turned and ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Fuck," Santana said silently.

"Should I go in there?" asked Noah

Santana answered him silently with a slow nod, "Wait, you should know something first, sit down." Santana took in a deep breath, "We ran into Jesse in September. She ended up dating him for a few weeks."

"Wait," interrupted Noah, "We've been talking practically every day and she never told me this."

Noah thought for a second, "She did tell me she was seeing someone around that time, but she never said _who."_

"Well, now you know. He broke her heart into a million pieces, again." Santana shook her fist, "I swear I almost ran to his apartment and beat the shit out of him, but you know Rachel. She claims that it was her fault, but it was just his way of manipulating her, once again."

"That fucking asshole," stated Sam.

Noah stood and walked to Rachel's door and knocked softly, "Rachel?"

Rachel could feel the bed dip beside her. She felt his warm hand as he placed it on her arm.

She tried to contain the tears, but they wouldn't stop.

"How many times," she choked out, "Do I have to let someone hurt me," she sniffed, "Before I realize what a dick they are?"

Noah laughed, "Apparently a few times. Santana told me about September. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you would have disapproved. But, he seemed to have changed," she turned on to her back, "Guess I was wrong."

Noah lay down next to her and took her hand into his. They stayed there for a few minutes before he realized she was asleep. He got up slowly, grabbed the afghan from the end of her bed and laid it over her. He kissed her gently on her forehead and whispered, "I would never hurt you Rachel."

He snuck out of the room and closed the door quietly.

**8:30am**

Rachel woke the next morning to sound of rain. She rolled over and looked at the clock. She realized she was not under her covers, but Noah had covered her with her favorite blanket. The night before suddenly rushed back to her. The hurt suddenly became anger.

"_That prick is in the city for 6 months and he's in an Andew Lloyd Webber show, ass…"_

She heard a knock on her door, "Come in."

Santana entered the room and sat on Rachel's bed, "How ya doin?"

Rachel shrugged, "I'm fine. What time did the boys leave?"

Santana smiled, "Not long after Jessegate Part…4?"

Rachel laughed, "Who knows what fucking number it is," Santana flinched. Rachel rarely said that word unless she was drunk or really pissed. She knew it was the latter.

"Hey," she put her hand on her shoulder, "Why don't we go get some coffee and one of those bagels you love so much!"

"Santana, it's pouring outside!"

"I know, that's what an umbrella is for, dumbass." Santana nudged Rachel's shoulder with hers.

The next week kept Rachel super busy. She had three papers to write and an exam on Friday.

She was leaving her dance appreciation class Thursday night when she heard a familiar voice, "Hey, don't I know you."

She turned around to see Noah sitting on the bench she just passed. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice him.

"Hey," she said with surprise, "what are you doing here."

He shrugged, "I haven't seen you in, like five days."

"I'm sorry. I've been so caught up with school stuff." She sat next to him, "I haven't had a chance to relax."

"Well," he stood up and reached a hand out, "that changes tonight."

She looked at his hand with sadness, "Noah, I've got a huge exam tomorrow. I need to study."

"You don't wanna hang with the Puckmeister tonight?"

"Only if you feel like watching me study calculus."

He thought to himself for a second, "Doesn't Santana have a date tonight?"

Rachel finally took his hand and they headed towards the subway. They slowly released each other's hands.

"Yeah, Melissa," Rachel laughed, "I think she will be out for most of the night, if not all night."

"That dirty slut."

Rachel laughed, "No, I think she really likes this one. She's held onto her for a whole month!"

"Damn, it must be special."

**10pm**

Rachel looked up from her notes and rubbed her eyes. Noah was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"The numbers are starting to run together."

Noah jumped a bit. She hadn't spoken for at least an hour and that was just to ask what time it was.

"Plus, my neck hurts so bad I think my head may fall off."

He sat up, "I think you should take a break," he motioned her over, "I'll give you a neck rub."

She slowly got up and made her way on the floor in front of him, positioning herself in between his legs.

She moaned softly as he rubbed a knot out of neck, "Your too tense, relax."

"I know, I've just got so much on my plate right now. It's hard to not be tense."

"You know what helps with that right?"

She laughed, but didn't respond.

He continued rubbing her neck, then shoulders, "How bout you let me rub your back?"

Rachel hesitated for a moment. She had thought of being able to have Noah touch her more than she would like to admit.

She slowly got up and went to lay on the couch, "No, not enough room. We need to move to your bedroom." Rachel looked at him cautiously, "Jesus Rachel, come on."

He grabbed her hand and guided her into her bed room. She laid face down and held her breath as we went to straddle her backside. He started rubbing her back in circular motions, "this isn't working, you need to take off your shirt."

"Noah"

"Rachel, do you want a bomb ass back rub or not?"

She sat up and looked at him, "turn around."

"Seriously, it's not anything I haven't seen before." Rachel gave him a dirty look, "Fine." He looked away as she took off her shirt. She unclipped her bra and lay back down on the bed.

He was right. The skin to skin contact felt much better. "Thank you, Noah." She whispered.

She suddenly felt his hot breath in her ear, "Anytime, babe." He kissed her ear softly and sat back continuing to give her probably the best massages she ever had.

Noah could feel her relax the longer he rubbed. He suddenly could feel his jeans get tighter.

He cautiously leaned down and started kissing her shoulder blades, then down her spine.

"Noah," she breathed. It was more of a 'keep doing that' sound than a 'please stop'

She turned over slowly, as he moved off of her. He laid next to her. They stared at each other for a moment when he brushed a piece of hair from her face. He slowly inched his face closer and brushed his lips on hers.

An electric shock went through her and she found herself kissing back.

**Hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Stay tuned for the next one!**

**Wow, that was fun. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chap will come soon. Not sure if it will be the last or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I don't own glee….**

**Chapter 4 – MiMi and Roger**

**3:00 am**

Rachel was woken up by the door of the apartment slamming shut.

"Shhit," she heard Santana curse.

Noah's arm was draped around her, his snores echoed lightly in her ear. She slowly crept out of the bed from under him. He barely moved, his snores pausing for just a moment. She quickly put her shirt over her head and headed to the living room, closing the door behind her.

"RACHEL!" an obviously drunk shouted Santana.

Rachel quickly put a finger to her lips and her eyes moved to the door of her bedroom.

Santana's eyes widened, then she spoke softer, "You got a boy in there huh?"

Before Rachel could stop her, Santana peaked into her room, a big grin forming on her face once she saw who was keeping her bff some company tonight.

"It's about damn time! Was it totally fantastic! Did you scream really loud?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "We didn't have sex Santana, we just…kissed. That's all."

Santana's smile turned to a frown, "Boo."

"Yes well, I don't think it would be wise for us right now." Rachel had moved to the kitchen table where her school work was still spread out and started organizing it.

"Come off of it Rach," bit Santana as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She took a big swig, "you guys totally belong together."

"Tana, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I just want see where things go. Besides, I'm so busy this semester. I don't know if I even have time for a relationship."

"Whatevs, midget. I'm crashin'."

Santana headed to her room, "Oh and Melissa and I totally did it tonight and let me tell you…"

Rachel put her hand up, "I don't want to know. I'm glad you had fun."

Santana smiled and blew her a kiss, "Nighty night and don't forget, a little morning glory is always a fantastic way to wake up."

Rachel glared as her roomies door closed behind her.

**5:15pm**

Rachel exited the building where she had just finished her calculus exam. She was very confident that she had aced it and quickly pulled out her phone. Just as she was about to text Noah the good news her phone buzzed.

_How did you do?_

She smiled and texted back

_A+, for sure!_

_Badass! We need to celebrate. We get off work at 9._

_Let me know the plans after you talk to Sam_

She was walking towards the Subway, not a care on her mind. Her thoughts flashed to the heavy petting session she had with Noah the night before. Her skins flushed at the memory.

Rachel jumped into the waiting subway and found the first empty seat. She smiled at the little blonde in front of her.

"Hi!" the little girl waived.

"Hi! What's your name?"

The little girl giggled, her mom answering for her, "Say my name is Lily."

"Hi Lily, my name is Rachel."

The girl giggled again and hid her face in her mother's shirt.

"You are great with children."

Rachel's heart jumped into her throat. She knew who it was but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She felt him sit beside her, "Aren't you going to say hello?"

She looked at the new person next to her, "Hi Jesse," she looked back at the little girl whose eyes had begun to close, "saw you on TV the other night. Congratulations."

Jesse laughed, "Thank you."

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, the train pulled into the next stop. Rachel quickly got up and exited the train. She was relieved to know he hadn't followed her.

She quickly pulled out her phone

_Just ran into Jesse, get the vodka ready._

The moment she walked into the apartment, Santana was waiting at the door with two shot glasses. Rachel grabbed one quickly from her and poured it down her throat.

"You would think this city was big enough I wouldn't keep running into that…that…"

"Sit down Rachel, what did he say?"

Rachel explained the very brief encounter with her ex boyfriend. She poured herself another shot and swigged it.

"We are going out with the boys tonight."

Santana looked disappointed, "I can't Rachel. I'm going out with Melissa tonight."

"Again? You've got it bad girly!"

"Shut up! I don't wanna jinx it!"

At that moment Rachel's phone rang, she smiled as she answered it, "Hola!"

"Como esta? Hey, Sam has to close tonight so it's just you me and Tana."

Rachel shook her head, "Nope, Santana is going out with Melissa again tonight."

"So," started Noah, "It's a date night then?"

Rachel hesitated, "Um, yeah. Looks like it."

"Great, head to my place around 10, alright?"

"Yeah, I can and will."

"Bye, babe."

Rachel listened as Noah hung up. She closed her phone and looked up at Santana who was grinning, "Noah and Rachel sittin in a tree."

**10:05pm**

Noah buzzed her in to the apartment, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped in the shower.

She took off her coat steeped out of her heels and made herself at home in front of the TV. She heard the shower water stop and a few seconds after that he came out the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waste.

"Like what you see," he said with a laugh.

Rachel had of course been staring at his chest, still dripping with water. She snapped back to and shook her head, "I've seen better."

He knew she was fucking with him cause her face was blushed. "Well, you look fucking hot, stand up and give us a twirl." She rolled her eyes and ignored his request. "Pretty please?"

He was giving her a sweet puppy dog look. She laughed and found this a good opportunity to give him a little tease.

She stood up and as sexy and she could possibly be turned around, adding a little wiggle with her butt.

He laughed at that, "Thank you. Now, come in here while I get dressed. You've gotta tell me about your day!"

She followed him in and took a seat on his bed. The room was surprisingly a lot like his room back in Lima. Same bed, same dresser and same milk crate flipped up side down that his TV sat on. She noticed his guitar in the corner, "I just had a fabulous idea!"

"What's that," he asked as he dropped his towel, his rear out for Rachel to see.

She caught her breath as he slip on some boxers, "Um, the four of us, we need to have a….jam night!"

"That does sound like a good plan. I haven't really had a lot of time with my guitar since we got here."

"Great, I will plan out the best night all of us can get together."

"Well," he was tugging on a pair of khaki pants, "I know Sam and I have off Wednesday night."

She nodded, "Duly noted!"

**12:00am**

After dinner at a quaint Jewish eatery, where the owner insisted on Rachel meeting her 26 year old son who she was desperate to marry off, they found themselves at a hole in the wall bar just down the street from Noah and Sam's apartment.

They had settled into a booth in the back listening to a married couple in the booth next to them arguing over where they were gonna go on their anniversary. They hadn't meant to ease drop, but when the husband started arguing the fact of 'why spend so much money a room, it's not like you'll give it up to me any ways' Noah couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

The husband smiled, "See, he knows what I mean."

Before they knew it, the couple had 'invited' themselves to Rachel and Noah's table. They were a bit bothered by it at first, but once they get to talking, and the couple buying them drinks with out even bothering to ask if they were of age, they were having a blast. Roger and MiMi had been married for 25 years and they just sent their youngest child to Florida State in the fall.

"Why the hell he wanted to go there is beyond me," stated MiMi.

Her husband rolled his eyes at his wife and looked over at Noah, "They got a hell of a sports program. My oldest goes to Columbia. Now you tell me which of those football teams you would wanna root for?"

A few hours into the night, and several drinks later, Roger and Mimi had made a small patch of carpet next to the jukebox into a dance floor. Apparently, "Faithfully" was their song and the moment it came on, Mimi grabbed her husbands hand and they seemed to be molded together and in their own world.

Rachel smiled, "Regionals, junior year."

Noah nodded, "Yeah, the night Beth was born."

Rachel reached across the table and put her hand on his, "I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better, it was the first time Finn said he loved me."

"Nah, it doesn't, but thanks for trying."

**10:00am**

Rachel emerged from Noah's bedroom, her head pounding. Sam and Noah were in the middle of what appeared to be an intense game of Call of Duty.

"You son of bitch! Stop shooting me!"

"Eat led Trouty Mouth!"

They hadn't noticed her enter the room so she just she sat quietly on their couch. The boys were perched on bar stools no more than 3 feet from their TV. Rachel watched in amusement as two of her best friends took turns killing each other.

Rachel's phone suddenly started ringing, startling the guys and realizing there was a third person in the room.

She smiled at them as she answered her phone.

"Hey Tana."

"Yeah, still here, just got up. Watching these two compare penis sizes."

The boys laughed and Noah turned of the gaming console.

"Hey, are you crying?"

"What happ-?"

"OH, I'm so sorry! I will be home ASAP okay?"

She hung up the phone and frowned, "Melissa broke up with Santana."

"Bitch," mumbled Sam.

"Yes, well, I never liked her anyway. She was always eating my soy bars."

"Hey," said Noah, "Why don't we come with you? We can pick up those bagels you guys love so much."

"Yes, and I think that I can cheer her up with my Sean Connery impressions, she always liked those. I'm gonna get dressed."

Sam's bedroom door closed and Noah and Rachel found themselves in silence. It had just got awkward, both thinking back to earlier that morning.

**3:00am that morning**

Noah and Rachel stumbled into the apartment, their hands desperately tugging at each clothes, their lips were roaming each others faces, necks and collar bones.

They kicked off their shoes and proceeded into Noah's room. Rachel knew how they got in this position. Mimi had pulled them both onto their little dance floor when the sounds of Elton John singing 'Guess that's why they call it the Blues' came on the jukebox.

The alcohol made it easier for them to wrap their arms around each other. They were dancing closer than they've dance since their Senior Prom, which Noah took note of and couldn't help but mention.

"Prom," he whispered into her hair.

She nodded slowly and laid her head on his shoulder. Rachel's mind floated to that night in their school gym. Her and Noah ended up going together 'as friends' but as the night went on, they were finding themselves holding hands, kissing cheeks and before long, making out in the empty hallways.

Now, here they were, in New York, now half naked making out on Noah's bed. His hands were roaming over her head and hers playing with his ears, which made him go even crazier.

They didn't go any further than her bra coming off and him in his boxers. There was some major over the clothes rubbing. They were interrupted by Rachel's sudden urge to pee.

When she returned she shed the her skirt and put on one of his old high school t-shirts he had pulled out for her. She climbed into bed, laying her head on his chest and his hand rubbing her arm.

As she heard him start snoring she thought about what might have occurred had she not pretended to have to pee.

**Hope you like it!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I don't own glee….**

**Chapter 5 - Garland**

**11:30am**

They entered the apartment to see Santana on the couch. Her hair was a mess and her face was covered in tears. She was wearing what Rachel recognized as Melissa's Columbia University t-shirt. There were tissues all around her and her eyes were focused on the TV.

"Oh, Tana," Rachel was next to her in a split second taking her into her arms. Santana laid her head in Rachel's lap who started petting her head and rubbing her back.

Rachel saw what Santana was watching, 'Notting Hill.' The feisty Latina would never admit to it, but she was a sucker for Julia Robert's and her plethora of romantic comedies. Rachel grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Noah and Sam approached them slowly. They were both in shock whether it be the fact that Santana Lopez was in a million pieces because of a broken heart (the Brittney break up occurred when they were still in Ohio, but they knew that break up was amicable) or the fact that she was being comforted by Rachel Berry and it seemed to really help.

"Do you wanna talk about it Tana," Rachel whispered.

Santana shook her head, "Can't-talk" the words were choked out and barely recognizable, "Rach, please-"

"Can we do something," asked Noah as he sat down slowly on the other side of Santana. He was sweetly rubbing Santana's knees.

Rachel nodded. "Sam, your guitar." Rachel had asked one if not both of them to bring along their guitars. She knew singing always seemed to help Santana when she was upset.

Sam sat down and looked at Rachel, waiting for direction.

"Smile? Chaplin?"

Sam knew exactly what Rachel was requesting and began playing the sweet melody.

Rachel started singing.

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_You'll get by _

The moment Rachel started singing, Noah's eyes were on her. He r voice could make anyone smile. She seemed to be almost whispering the words as she sang. He saw her eyes tighten slightly and wondered if she was singing for her best friend _as well_ as for herself. Noah suddenly felt a small tinge in his heart and he wasn't quite sure where it came from.

_That's the time you must keep on trying_

_Smile- What's the use of crying_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile._

On the last note, Rachel leaned down and kissed Santana on her temple.

After a few sniffles Santana slowly sat up, "Do I smell an onion bagel?"

"Yup," smiled Rachel, "With some jalapeno cream cheese."

"And coffee," Noah got up and went to grab the bags they had left in the kitchen.

**2pm**

Santana had seemed much better after her bagel, coffee and reminiscing with friends. She was currently in the shower and Sam and Noah were getting ready to leave. They both had closing shifts at the restaurant that night.

Sam gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out. Noah slowly picked up his guitar and turned to her.

"You were awesome with Tana today," his hand squeezed her forearm, "she's lucky to have you," he smiled, turned to the door and looked back, "we all are."

The last part made Rachel's heart beat speed up. She watched as the door closed and she was alone in their foyer. She felt her eyes water and quickly composed herself.

**Wednesday 5pm**

Rachel and Santana were finishing up dinner. Rachel's phone buzzed and her eyes had to focus to make sure she read it right.

"Who is it," Santana asked with concern.

"Jesse," the name came out in a whisper. She quickly hit the ignore button. She put the phone down quickly on the counter as if it was about to bit her.

Her and Santana watched it and the sound of her voicemail notification cause gasps. Then, she had a text message.

_Rachel, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! _

Another one

_Rach, it's super important. This is not something we can discuss on the phone._

"What do I do?" Rachel looked at Santana with desperation.

"Rach, I don't-" Another text interrupted her

_I'm on my way over!_

"SHIT!"

Rachel was suddenly in a panic. She was pacing her eyes looking to the intercom for the front door.

A knock on the door made both of them jump.

"Rachel," Jesse's voice spoke threw the crack in the door, "Please, I know your home. I can hear _that_ music."

Santana and Rachel had a habit of listening to old cd's of the Glee clubs performances. Jesse knew this cause he had joined them on several occasions for dinner. He enjoyed driving Santana crazy with his presence. She didn't like him, never had, never will.

"Fine, I guess I just need to do this threw the door."

Rachel suddenly feared what he may say might be something she didn't want her neighbors hearing. Who knew what would come out of his mouth.

"NO, Rachel, don't"

It was too late. Rachel had already unlocked the door, grabbed Jesse and pulled him inside.

"What the hell Jesse? How did you get in the building with me buzzing you in?"

He smiled, "Nice to see you too."

"NO!" Santana was shouting, "You are not going to trick her into getting your ass inside here and pull that shit." She was up in his face, "You say what you gotta say, then you get the hell out of here."

Jesse put up his hands in surrender, "Okay, geesh." He shook his head and looked to Rachel, "How do you feel about auditioning for Andrew tomorrow?"

Rachel's mouth dropped and her knees almost gave out on her. She quickly sat on the closest chair, "Wha-what?" Jesse beamed.

Santana was looking at both of them in confusion, "Andrew? Who the fuck is Andrew?"

"Phantom, Cats…Evita."

Santana's eyes widened she looked at Jesse who nodded in agreement.

"How, Jesse? What happened?"

Jesse took in a deep breath and sat in the chair across from Rachel.

"The understudy had an affair with one the stagehands, who is married and shit hit the fan. It was on a day that Andrew was visiting, so, needless to say, they need a new understudy. Of course there is another, but he doesn't think she is good enough. So, I bit the bullet and asked him if I could show him something."

The whole time he is speaking Rachel has one hand over her mouth and one on her heart.

"What the fuck did you show him?" asked Santana. She was not in the mood for Jesse's dramatics.

Jesse grabbed Rachel's hand from her mouth and held it, "I showed him your performance from Sectionals."

"Rain?" was all Rachel could spit out.

He nodded.

"Wait, understudy, all you said was understudy. What role is she auditioning for?"

Jesse sat up. He seemed so proud of himself, "Why, Dorothy of course."

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!" Santana was staring at Rachel who was not moving, "Rachel! Dorothy! _Garland_!"

Rachel could do nothing, but stare at Jesse in absolute shock. When he got up and wrapped his arms around her, she didn't care. Santana didn't care. She hugged her along with him.

They were all startled by the buzz of the intercom.

"_Fuck"_

"Jesse, you need to go."

"What? Why? "

"It's okay. They can deal with it. I need to speak to him about tomorrow."

"Rachel, Noah will kill him the second he sets eyes on him."

Rachel stood up and buzzed in the boys.

"Wait, Noah? Puck?" The girls nodded, "When, what is he doing in New York?"

Jesse seemed to become a bit nervous.

"Him and Sam moved here a few weeks ago," Rachel was cleaning up the dishes from the table.

"You scared, St. James?" asked Santana. She was obviously amused by his reaction.

"What? NO!"

There was a knock at the door, "I'll take care of this, Jesse go sit on the couch."

Jesse did exactly what he was told. Santana watched nervously as Rachel opened the door and Noah made his way inside, guitar in hand, "Hey, Sam picked up a shift so it's just-WHAT THE FUCK?"

**Cliffhanger! **

**I'm so evil!**

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**That's the end of that chapter!**

**Please review if you like it!**

**I'll get the next one up as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I don't own glee….**

**Also, had to change the rating…you'll find out why soon…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 – Friends**

It took all of Santana and Rachel's strength to hold back Noah. Jesse watched on in amusement but also had a small look of fear on his face. He knew they weren't going to let them hurt him. If they just let Noah have his way, there was no way he was going to allow Rachel to still audition.

It may have been a little mean of him to tell her he showed Andrew the video, when in actuality it was the casting director. But it's always good to have a little dramatic effect.

"Noah," Rachel spoke softly and rubbed his arm. He seemed to calm at her voice. She stood in front of him once he stopped attempting to charge like a bull. She took his face in her hands.

"Jesse is only here for professional reasons, ok?"

Noah looked at her in confusion, "What're you talkin about?"

"Jesse came to inform me that I got an audition. For the understudy role of Dorothy." Noah still looked confused and Rachel huffed in annoyance, "Dorothy, munchkins, red shoes?"

A light bulb turned on, "OH, how, why the fuck did he have to come here to tell you that?"

"Because she won't answer the phone when I call," spoke up Jesse.

"I wasn't talk to you St. Douche."

"Noah, please he will leave as soon as he gives me the details. Now, go grab a beer from the fridge that Santana picked up and sit here," Rachel motioned to the kitchen table.

Noah took one more look at Jesse then to Rachel. Santana grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Come on Tarzan."

Rachel took in a deep breath and proceeded to sit in their loveseat, as far from Jesse as possible.

"Okay, so what time do I need to be at the theater?"

"11:00am"

"And what songs should I prepare?"

"The first is your choice, then if they wanna hear more, Rainbow, of course."

Jesse's eyes did not leave Rachel. Noah had his eyes on him the whole time, finally he spoke up.

"How do we know you aren't just trying to get into Rachel's pants again?"

"Noah!"

"What? You told me what happened with that Greyson guy in November. How do we know that's not what Jesse is doing now?"

He said this in a rather calm manner, but his eyes still looked like they were out fo r blood. Rachel was a little shocked that Noah even remembered Greyson's name. He really was paying attention when she spoke.

Jesse stood, "I can assure you that this is for real. She has an audition based purely on her talent. Well, of course they wouldn't know about her unless I had intervened," Santana rolled her eyes, "but Andrew loved what I showed him. Besides, I am in a very committed relationship with a beautiful blonde dancer name Elizabeth. I don't intend on pursuing Rachel, if that is your concern." Jesse turned to Rachel, "I was told I could watch your audition, but I promise to stay out of view as to not make you nervous."

Rachel got up, "I'll walk you out."

Noah walked through the doorway and turned around, "I see you are dating Noah?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, we aren't dating. He's just a friend that is concerned for my wellbeing."

Noah heard this. He knew that him and Rachel hadn't discussed any kind of relationship. But it still seemed to bother him when she said this.

He listened as Rachel closed the door and watched as she walked back in the kitchen.

She stood and stared at him and Santana, then….screams.

"AHHH!"

Santana jumped up and grabbed Rachel and they jumped around in a circle screaming and yelling in exhilaration. Noah watched this and couldn't help but laugh. He got up and took Rachel into a big hug. He pulled her face to look at him, "I'm so happy for you! Judy Garland? That chick was like, the SHIT!"

Rachel grinned and wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of her head.

**9pm**

"Someone please explain something to me. How is it fair that Tyra Banks is so god damn rich?"

They had just finished watching America's Next Top Model. Noah tried to complain, but he was outvoted, so he just enjoyed watching hot girls fighting about stupid shit.

"Well, she's a very smart business woman, I suppose." Rachel was slipping through the guide on the TV, "she has so many connections and everything."

"Well, it's not fair," Santana had stood up and stretched, "I need to study, big, stupid exam in American Lit tomorrow." She kissed Rachel on the head, I'm so happy for you! You are gonna kick some major ass!"

Rachel suddenly realized she had to prepare for her audition. She had got so caught up in the moment she completely forgot her preparations. This was not like her. It must had been because Noah was there. He tended to distract her from staying focused.

"I need to pick what song I am singing tomorrow!"

"Rach, your go to of course."

"What? On my Own," Rachel shook her head at Santana's suggestion. No, I need something…meatier."

Noah choked on his beer and grinned which caused Rachel to blush and slap him on the arm.

"What do you suggest?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Noah sat and thought for a minute. He would love to be the person who chose the song that won Rachel the role of Dorothy, well, Dorothy's understudy. But he was sure she would eventually win the title role.

Noah smirked, "Junior year, Regionals."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Santana, "Rach, 'Get it Right! Plus, you wrote it, so that adds even more awesomeness!"

Rachel thought about this. She remembered the standing ovation she got after performing this song and remembered the feeling she had performing her song.

"Well, that's it! I have the soundtrack in my room. Thank you Noah!"

He looked very proud of himself.

"Yes Noah," sighed Santana, "Thank you." Santana laughed at herself. "Alright bitches, time to study."

At that Santana was in her room.

Once again, Noah and Rachel were alone. Both spoke at the same time

"Movie?"

Luckily, they were reading each other's minds.

**11:30pm**

The credits were rolling on "The Hangover" and Rachel sat up and stretched.

Noah frowned a little since Rachel's feet had made a home in his lap for the majority of the movie.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Well, it's late, I should get going."

"Noah, I'm not letting you go home this late at night. It's too dangerous."

He laughed, "I can take care of myself, Rach."

"I don't care. Too many people with guns and evil intentions and with Sam not here to accompany you… I insist, you stay here."

"Well, if you _insist_. Hey, I actually have off till about 5 tomorrow. Why I don't I _accompany_ you to your audition tomorrow." He had nudged her with his elbow.

"Yes, that would be great. You can keep me calm!"

He raised an eyebrow, "That's funny, you have a calming effect on me as well."

She blushed a bit, "Well…what are friends for?"

The word friends sat in Noah's mind. Was that all this was? That was what she told Jesse, and that was what she just told him.

"Ya know what? I'm just gonna go home." He stood up and headed for the door.

Rachel watched him with confusion, "What? I thought," she got up and followed him, "Noah, what did I say?"

"Nothin Rach. I just," he stopped at the door and took in a deep breath and turned around. He didn't realize how close Rachel actually was to him, "What are we doing Rachel?"

"What," her eyes looked away from him, "I don't know what…"

"Jesus Rachel! You know exactly what I'm talking!"

Rachel jumped at the loudness of his voice and took a step back from him.

"I'm sorry," he stepped closer to her, his voice softer. He stuck his fingers in the front pockets of her jeans, "I like hanging with you Rachel. Even before I moved here, you were what I had to look forward to at the end of the day. And now that I'm here, I just thought, well I thought you felt the same."

"I do!" Rachel quickly but a hand up to her mouth, "I mean, wow, that just came right out. Look," Rachel grabbed his wrist and was about to go sit on the couch. She looked at Santana's door and noticed the shadow of two feet at the crack. She changed her course and headed to her bed.

"Sit down Noah," she sat next to him on her bed, "Look, I have a lot on my plate, especially after today, and I don't….I don't want to neglect you."

Noah watched her for a second. She couldn't seem to keep eye contact with him. He took her chin and made sure she looked him in the eye, "I understand that Rach, I do. But I've got a job, I can keep myself occupied until I get to see you."

She let out a sigh, "You work nights Noah. Plus it's not like you live here so…"

"Rachel, I would put up with anything if it meant that I was with _you_. You've been special to me for a very long time. There just never seemed to be the right time, with Finn, Jesse, Finn….I guess you can say, I've been waiting. But apparently it's till bad tim-"

He was stopped short by Rachel's lips on his. It was soft and tender but he could tell she meant it. She pulled away slightly but he quickly brought them back together. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him.

He moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "Does this mean, you liked what I had to say?"

She kissed his lips and smiled, "Just a little."

She grinded into him making his excitement even larger. He groaned at this and flipped her over to her back. She pulled off her shirt and he repeated the action with his.

Before they knew it, they were both in their underwear. Him teasing her over her underwear.

She shocked him when her hand dove into his boxers and began stroking him.

He took that as permission for him to move aside her underwear and he rubbed his fingers against her folds. She was definitely as excited as he was. He slowly put his finger inside her. When he did this, a small moan emitted from her mouth and he quickly put another in and was awarded the same moan but louder.

"Noah," it was a whisper yet a command. He pulled down her underwear while she tugged down his boxers.

He moved to lay over her, but she quickly put him on his back and straddled over him. Before she took him in, he grabbed her face and kissed her. Once he was all the way in her, he let out a loud moan.

"Shhhh," Rachel held back a laugh.

"I'm sorry, you just….OH MY GOD!"

She put a finger to his mouth and started moving up and then down, slow at first. Then she sped up.

Noah moved his hands to her breasts, kneading them making sure to rub a thumb over her nipples.

He held on to his release until he knew she was about to let go as well. He felt her tighten and ran his thumb over her clit. This movement took her over the edge and he quickly joined her.

She fell to his side both out of breath.

After a few minutes, Rachel was asleep. He thought back to the last time him and Rachel had sex. She definitely had more experience since, considering she was a virgin on Prom Night.

**Got a little carried away this chapter, therefore a change in rating.**

**Hope you don't mind!  
>Next chapter coming soon!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This whole next chapter is a flashback to Senior Prom.**

**I really enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Chapter 7 - Prom Night 2012**

The doorbell rang through out the Berry house and Rachel took one last look at herself in her full length mirror. Her dress was a beautiful lilac with small white flowers along the thin straps that fell on her shoulders. The back was open and fell to a point at the small of her back. She had her hair down in soft curls and a silver star pin that was encrusted with small diamonds pinned just above her right ear.

She heard her daddy shouting up to her, "Sweetheart, Noah is here."

Her phone buzzes with a text and it's from Santana

_Hey biznich! Can't wait to see you! I'm sure you look dead sexy! I know I do!_

She smiled slipped on her matching heels, grabbed her silver clutch and took in a deep breath. She knew he was just downstairs, most likely looking as handsome as ever. She felt a flutter in her stomach. She hoped he thought she looked beautiful, lately, that's all she's ever hoped. With a deep breath and small smile at herself in the mirror she heads downstairs.

He stood in the Berry foyer as her dad's took 'candid' shots. He should have been annoyed by it, but he didn't mind. He liked her dad's. They were always kind to him and they were good friends with his mom who they frequently sat with at Temple.

Her daddy shouted up the stairs to alert her that he had arrived.

Noah suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. _Fuck___Where they came from, he didn't know.

He heard her door open and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he had to catch his breath. Rachel was standing at the stop of the stairs smiling down at him. Everything around her was a haze.

"H-h-hey," he choked out in a whisper.

A small sniff came from the right of him and he was sure one of her dad's, most likely Hiram, was starting to cry. He couldn't look away from her as she came down the stairs.

Rachel felt herself blush as she got closer to Noah. His eyes bore into her and she had a hard time looking at him. He of course, looked handsome as ever. A black tux with a lilac vest and tie to match her. She suddenly thought of what exactly this night was to entail. Yes they were going as 'friends' but what she had asked of Noah when they agreed to go together was the biggest favor she had asked of anyone.

**2 weeks prior**

"Alright, it's agreed. Puckleberry will rule Senior Prom!" Noah took Rachel into a hug.

"Yes, there's just one more thing Noah, have seat."

Glee practice had ended about 10 minutes ago and they were alone in the choir room.

"Noah, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything B, you know I've got your back." He tapped her lightly on the knee.

"Well, thing is," she looked down nervously, "I want you to, well."

"Spit it out Rach, I promise I won't laugh at you," He made sure that she was looking in his eyes when he said this.

"Takemyvirginity?" she said it so softly, he wasn't sure he heard her.

"Rachel? Did you just say what I thought you said?" She nodded slowly not able to look him in the eye.

He ran a hand threw his hair and let out a large breath, "Wow, um, are you sure?"

She stood up quickly, "Nevermind, it was stupid to ask. I didn't think that you would want to anyway."

He grabbed her hand, "Rachel, it's not that. You know I am super attracted to you. I mean, anytime we are alone we can't help but make out." She giggled and he smiled, "It's just, you're special Rach and I want your first time to be, well, special, with someone you love."

She considered what he was saying for a moment and sat back down. She spoke again this time not losing eye contact, "Noah, you are special to me. And I'm sorry if you don't feel the same, but as my friend, I do love you," his heart skipped at those words, "I know that you care for my well being and you have never, ever asked me to change. You have always supported me and I hope I have done the same for you."

"Rachel," he took her chin and focused his eyes to hers, "Yes."

"What? Really, are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yes, I will….for you."

**Prom Night**

**7:00pm – Berry house**

After Rachel's dad's took about a half an hour with pictures, which Rachel thankfully cut short of her and Noah 'dancing' in the family room. They were walking out the front door and Rachel's eyes couldn't believe what she saw.

"Noah! You didn't, oh my gosh!"

Rachel's eyes were on the cream stretch limo that was sitting in front of her house. The driver was standing by the door and had opened it as they got closer.

"Rachel, I just wanted tonight to be special. It's not just Prom night for you."

She had to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

As they got closer Noah shook the driver's hand, "Rach this is Larry. He's totally bad ass and even got some champagne for us."

"Hello Rachel, you look beautiful. Mr. Puckerman is a lucky man." 

She blushed, "Hello Larry, thank you."

**7:30pm**

"Noah, I thought we were going to breadsticks?"

He shook his head, "No, that's not classy enough for tonight. You deserve 5 star tonight Rachel."

As he said this Rachel looked up to see the building in front of them, "Shogun? Noah!"

Shogun was the local Japanese Steakhouse Hibachi. It was super expensive and very hard to get a table on a Saturday. Noah actually cleaned the owner's pool and was able to talk him into getting him on the top of the list for the night. Of course, he had agreed to clean his pool for free for three months. But it was worth it to see the look on her face.

She got a text in the middle of dinner from Santana

_Where the hell are you and why aren't you at 'Stix?_

She snuck away to the bathroom and replied

_At Shogun….._

_What! You suck, whore! xoxo_

**9:00pm**

Rachel and Noah were sipping on some champagne as they pulled up to the high school. They hadn't stopped talking all night and Rachel's face was hurting by how much smiling she had been doing.

She moved to get out of the limo as Larry opened the door and Noah grabbed her hand, "I hope you are having a good time."

She laughed, "Noah, I haven't been able to stop laughing. This has been a great night and we haven't even stepped foot into Prom yet."

He squeezed her hand, "Good."

As they entered the gym the DJ was blasting the newest Kesha song. Noah rolled her eyes, "God, what is with her. Doesn't anyone realize the chick can't fucking carry a tune to save her life?"

She saw Santana strolling up to them, Mike and Tina right behind her.

"You must be special Rach, Puck never took me anywhere but Breadstix." She winked at him and took her into a hug.

"HEY GUYS!" Tina took Rachel into a hug.

"Rachel, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, so do you!"

Santana and Tina pulled Rachel to the table where most of the Glee kids had set up camp.

Noah and Mike exchanged fist pumps and followed them.

**10:45pm**

The night was winding down. Noah had been named Prom King and Santana was named Prom Queen. They began the traditional king and queen dance but about half way through, Santana left Noah alone for a moment. She grabbed Rachel and Brittney, taking the latter in her arms and Rachel and Noah took that as their cue to start dancing.

"You didn't wait for me?" he asked as he took her in close wrapping his arm around her waist.

She laughed, "I wanted to watch."

Right before they had announced Noah's name, him and Rachel had snuck to a corner in the hallway where they had a small make out session. The whole night had been filled with major flirting, hand holding and stolen glances when she stated that she needed to step out, 'for some air.' He was more than happy to oblige.

As they danced to what was to be the final one of the night she placed her lips to his ear and whispered, "This has been such a wonderful night, thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

Noah caught sight of Finn watching them. He had come to Prom with a girl from Carmel and looked like he was going to shit his pants all night as Rachel and Noah couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other.

"I'm the luckiest guy here tonight." He kissed Rachel on the lips and smiled at her. After that, he saw Finn grab his date and exit the gym. He held back a laugh. It was finally his turn to hold Rachel and he didn't care if that pissed off Finn. Hudson had broken up with her, again, and Noah was tired of being told to stay away from the one thing he wanted the most. He had done it for too long now. If Hudson couldn't make it work for the five millionth time, it was time for him to step in and treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

**11:30pm**

The limo pulled up to the hotel as they finished their final glass of champagne.

"Noah, this…how…you have spent way too much money tonight!"

"Rachel, it's your night. I wanted to make it as special as I could."

"But, The Four Seasons? That wasn't necessary."

He shrugged, "I've just picked up a few more pools. Plus, when Nana found out I was taking the beautiful Jewish girl with two daddies to prom, she practically threw her check book at me."

**11:50pm**

He opened up the door of the hotel room and as Rachel walked she stopped suddenly. Noah had the concierge put candles throughout the room. There were rose petals that led to the bed which had the petals in a heart shape.

Rachel couldn't speak. She couldn't believe how much effort Noah had put into this night. Before she knew it she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Noah threw his jacket onto a chair and stood in front of her, "Hey, none of that." Noah wiped it from her cheek.

"I just can't believe you did this for me."

He took her hands and put them around this neck, "Like I told you, you're special and you deserve a special night."

She smiled at him and took his hand. She walked him over to the bed and sat him down. She slowly pushed her straps down and shimmied her dress down to her feet. As she stood up, Noah was staring at her. There she was in white strapless bra and lace boy short panties and stockings that went up to the middle of her thigh. She kicked off her shoes and walked slowly up to the bed so she was standing between his knees.

As he looked at her, his heart began to race. He had never been more ready to be with another girl. Rachel looked like a sex goddess, but also an angel at the same time. He wasn't going to lie, he had wanted to _be_ with Rachel Berry since the first time he made out with her. But he knew that she was far too special to be treated like one of his other conquests. He hadn't slept with anyone since right before they had decided to go to Prom together. And even that time was only cause he was drunk and thinking about the one girl he couldn't have, so he thought he would make himself feel better by sleeping with a random girl he met at the gas station. It didn't work.

He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her stomach. She grabbed his face and tilted it up to hers.

"I'm ready."

**I didn't mean to make it so long, but I got on a roll.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know.**

**Next chapter to come soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I had a reviewer ask to continue the flashback. I promise there will be more later down the road. I won't leave you all hanging on how Prom Night actually went.**

**Chapter 8 – Ben**

Noah gave Rachel a kiss quick for good luck and she disappeared behind a large oak door that led to the theater. He took a look around the HUGE lobby. It was definitely one of the largest on Broadway. Rachel had told him this little fact on the way there. She was so nervous she was talking non stop. He didn't mind though cause he knew it made her feel better.

He took a seat in on an oversized chair and his mind wondered. He thought about the very first time he ever kissed Rachel in her room their sophomore year. They never could have thought this would be their life, well, maybe Rachel's. He was proud of her and he knew that she was gonna kick ass!

"Hey Puck."

He looked up to see Jesse standing in front of him.

"Yo." Noah couldn't give two shits about the guy that was standing in front of him.

"Do you wanna watch?"

Wait, did he just say? Maybe he could care just a little bit. Noah nodded and he followed Jesse's silent gesture to follow him. He took him through the large oak doors that Rachel had slipped through just ten minutes prior. It was mostly dark in the theater except for the lights on stage and a small desk lamp at the director's table.

He could see three heads sitting there, two men and a woman.

Him and Jesse took a seat in the back of the theater. He couldn't see Rachel and was hoping she was doing her breathing exercises. The last thing she wanted to do was hyperventilate in front of a musical god like Andrew Lloyd Webber.

"I am surprised, but he's actually here, that's him in the middle." Noah looked over at him with confusion, "You see, I wasn't completely honest with her. I showed the tape to the casting director not Andrew."

"Why am I not shocked."

"BERRY, RACHEL"

As she walked on stage he noticed the woman whisper something to the man in the middle who straightened up quickly.

Jesse may have showed the casting director Rachel's tape, but I'm sure she ended up showing it to Andrew.

"What will you be singing for us today Ms. Berry," he heard a man with an English accent ask.

She took a second, but she quickly calmed herself after ANDREW LLOYD WEBBER, asked her a question. It was dark in the theater, but she could see him clearly sitting a woman she assumed to be the casting director and the man she recognized as the director. She had auditioned for that man a few months after she arrived in New York, he didn't like her then, hopefully he liked her now.

She cleared her throat, "It's called Get It Right, I-"

"Fantasitic," he cut her off, "go ahead."

The pianist started her music and she closed her eyes. As she sang the song she made sure to put her best emphasis on every note. She was singing it better than she even did in high school.

When she finished should could have sworn she saw the woman wipe something from her eye. Andrew Lloyd Webber, WAS SMILING! That had to be good right?

**12:00pm**

"Oh my God, Noah! It was amazing, being up there! Singing on that stage!"

Rachel and Noah had grabbed a pretzel right outside the theater and were walking to the subway.

"You looked amazing," he smiled. He hadn't told her he was watching.

"How do you?"

"Jesse, he let me come in. We were in the back so you couldn't see us."

She looked perplexed, "He did that? Really?"

Noah laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "So, when will you find out?"

"They said they would call me, who knows when that might be." She started fidgeting.

"Calm down, babe. You knocked it out of the park!"

**1:30pm**

They were laying in her bad, fully clothed. Her mind was racing and she needed somebody with her to keep her calm. She couldn't keep her mind off the audition.

"What if I hit a bad note and didn't notice? What if I had something in my teeth? What if this was all a big joke that Jesse pulled off just to humiliate me?"

This last one caused Noah to laugh, "Rachel, I think Andrew is a bit more mature than that."

"Yeah I suppose."

He rolled over so he was on top of her, "Rachel, you were absolutely amazing up there! They are just stupid fuckers if they don't pick you."

She smiled and lifted her head up to kiss him. He happily returned it. She wrapped a leg around his waist and he grinded himself into her and she proceeded to lift herself up to meet it.

He was defiantly willing to repeat what happened last night.

There was a cough from the doorway, "You could at least close the door if you guys are gonna do that."

They both looked over to see Santana grinning ear to ear at them.

Noah laid his forehead onto Rachel's shoulder, "I need to go anyway, work…"

Rachel nodded and he kissed her, having a hard time stopping.

"I can throw some ice water on you, would that help?" They laughed as he slowly rolled off of her. "Put that thing away, Puckerman." Santana laughed and turned back and walked to her bedroom. He definitely had a pronounced bulge in his pants, and he was so close to calling in sick to work.

**6:00pm**

While Noah was at work, Sam had brought the girls dinner. He was repaying Rachel for the awesome Chinese Food Heaven she had bought the boys their first night in the city.

As they were eating, Rachel's phone rang and her heart stopped. Santana and Sam's company had actually kept her mind off the fact that she hadn't gotten a call yet.

She looked at the caller id and didn't recognize the number, "It's them," she whispered. It had to be.

Santana and Sam stopped eating and watched as she answered.

"Hello? Yes this is she."

"Thank you."

"I did write it actually, thank you."

"Yes sir."

Her two friends were watching and straining to hear the voice on the other end. They couldn't, so they just took each other's hands and squeezed trying to read Rachel's facial expressions.

"Well, I appreciate you calling."

Rachel closed her phone and placed it gently on the counter. Her eyes moved to her two friends who were now holding on to each other with dear life.

"Well? Rach? WELL?" Santana did _not_ like Rachel's dramatics.

**1:00am**

Noah had checked his phone the instant he got out of work, no calls or texts from Rachel. He assumed she didn't hear anything yet.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. He kicked off his shoes threw his keys on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer from the fridge. There was a note from Sam.

"_Had dinner with the girls."_

Sam hadn't returned home yet, so Noah assumed he must have crashed there, _lucky bastard._

He wanted nothing more than to be with Rachel right now.

Work was shitty and he seemed to have been neck deep in food orders all night. He smelled like grease and was ready to take a shower and crash.

Rachel heard him enter the apartment but stayed where she was. She figured he would go straight to the shower, and he did exactly that. She was thankful that only five minutes had passed until she heard him turn off the shower. She sat up and got in the sexiest pose that she felt she could pull off.

He dried off a bit and wrapped the towel around this waist. He grabbed his beer from the bathroom counter and headed to his room. He took a swig as he turned on the light in his room and was stopped dead in his tracks by the vision in front of him.

Rachel was lying on her side, her feet tuck behind her, right hand holding up her head and her left arms was draped down her side. She was in a black lace bra and matching underwear. She had her hair down in curls and a very, _very_ sexy smile on her face. He instantly felt his dick spring to attention.

"Hey," she said softly, "Do you like my shoes?" she straightened her legs to reveal her feet she had been hiding behind her. She had on red, sparkling high heels.

"RACHEL! You did it!" He was on the bed instantly and pulled her on top of him.

She giggled as he placed kisses along her neck.

He sat up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she sat in his lap, "Tell me! What did they say?"

"Well, Andrew called me…._Andrew,_" she was so happy her energy intoxicating, "He told me he loved my song and I was a very talented songwriter. And_ then,_ he said he would be crazy to let anyone else get their hands on me." Tears had formed in her eyes.

"Rachel, I am so so so happy for you!"

"I have to be at rehearsal at 9am. So, I think we need to get on with this celebration, cause I need my beauty sleep." As she was saying this, she was unclasping her bra. Noah tugged off his towel and rolled her on her back.

"I would be happy to assist you in your celebration."

**2 weeks later**

It was an hour into rehearsal and Rachel watched as the director, Chad, was berating _Dorothy _(Elisa) about missing her marks. She seemed to be a bit out of it aka hungover.

"Here we go again."

Rachel looked up to see Jesse take a seat beside her. It was a little uncomfortable at first being around Jesse, but he was very professional while they were at work. He seemed to have been humbled the last few months, most likely getting more rejections than we would like to admit.

Noah however, was not as happy about it.

"_Noah, please, you are much better in bed and treat me 110% better."_

"GOD DAMN IT ELISA, GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER."

Rachel and Jesse both jumped and looked at each other trying to hide their smirks. Elisa was definitely a bitch. She had starred in Mamma Mia! prior to OZ and seemed to think she was God's gift to the Great White Way. She definitely didn't like Rachel, but Jesse assured her it was because and to quote him 'she knows your gonna take her job someday.'

**7:30pm **

Rachel was given tickets to that nights show and she invited Sam, Santana and Noah.

They took their seats and as the curtain rose and Dorothy stepped out on stage, Noah whispered in her ear, "That's gonna be you, soon. I guaranty it!"

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

Throughout the show, she noticed that Dorothy was not hitting her marks.

Jesse was, she couldn't lie, fantastic. He was perfect for the part.

As the cast took their final bow, Rachel led everyone back stage. She had instantly made friends with a lot of the cast, especially the Cowardly Lion, Ben. He reminded her of her daddy, not just because he was gay, but how genuinely caring and considerate he was. She was also surprised _how _easy it was making friends. High school was bad enough, but these people had the same passion she did for the business and she had so much in common with them.

"Ben!"

Rachel quickly spotted her new GBFF (aka Gay BFF) by the very thinning hair on his head. He was also rather rotund, but he was probably one of the most confident people she had ever met.

"My sweet Berry!" the man took Rachel into a big hug.

"You were fantastic Ben! The whole show was fantastic!"

He snorted, "Ha, obviously you weren't paying attention to Miss Drunkerton."

She grinned and patted his shoulder, "Oh, I did, but you know, if you have nothing nice to say."

They both laughed and Noah cleared his throat, "OH! Ben!" she turned, "This is my boyfriend Noah, and my best friends Santana and Sam."

"Hello! Hello! Bring your friends in my dressing room, especially Blondie there!"

Noah punched Sam on the arm, "You have an admirer."

"Shut it," Sam spoke out of the corner of his mouth. They followed Ben a bit down the hall and Sam whispered to Rachel, "Hey Rach, please make sure the feline knows I am _NOT_ into bros?"

Rachel laughed and they all took a seat in Ben's dressing room. Rachel was about to sit in the chair next to Ben's but Noah grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Ohhh, honey," stated Ben, "He doesn't like to share his toys, does he?" Rachel blushed and Noah simply just chuckled. "Now Miss Santana, you must tell me where you got that bag, it's simply too die for!"

They sat chatting with Ben until the director walked by, "Rachel! Thank God!"

"Hey Chad, the show was great tonight!"

"Don't lie to me, it was horrible. Please, I need to speak to you for a minute."

Rachel nodded, "Sure thing." She looked back at her friends, "I'll be right back."

"Don't worry honey, I'll keep an eye on them," he winked at Sam who looked at Rachel pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Ben, Sam is….not…"

"Oh I know, trust me, my gaydar is fantastic. I just like making him squirm."

Everyone laughed, Sam, just looked nervous.

Rachel said hi to some of the cast as she followed Chad through the crowd. She heard him speaking to someone on his phone "I found her, get him on the phone."

They got in his office and he closed the door, "Take a seat Rachel."

"Hi Rachel!"

She heard the unmistakable voice coming from the speakerphone on Chad's desk.

"Hi Andrew, how are you?"

"Well, could be better, but hopefully we can fix that now. You see Rachel, we would like you to be our Dorothy."

Rachel suddenly couldn't breath. The look on her face made Chad and Angela, the casting director sitting next to her laugh.

"Is she breathing?"

They laughed, "I'm not sure," said Chad.

"The thing is Rachel, Elisa has been very difficult the last few weeks and her talent just hasn't been up to par."

"I am so, I'm….honored." Rachel could barely speak. The tears quickly fell down Rachel's cheeks.

"I am glad dear. Thankfully there is not a show tomorrow so you will have a little time to prepare, but from what Chad has told me, you should be able to walk in those Ruby's just fine!"

Rachel still couldn't speak. She felt Angela's hand on hers, "You will be fantastic Rachel!"

Fifteen minutes later Rachel left Chad's office after getting all the details of the next day such as her costume fitting, song run thrus and what not.

She felt like she was floating. She heard people around her but she couldn't get that one voice out of her head, _"…we would like to you to be our Dorothy."_

She slowly turned into Ben's dressing room. They were all laughing as Ben was imitating Elisa from the 2nd act. Jesse had joined them and was laughing along.

"Hey, you alright my sweet Berry, you look like you've seen a ghost."

She didn't respond to Ben's question.

Noah and Jesse both stood up, the latter quickly retreating with a quick glare from Noah. He grabbed her by the waist and sat her down on the couch.

"Baby? What happened?"

Santana squatted in front of her, "Rach? What happened?"

Rachel suddenly snapped out of her fog and took Santana's face in her hands and whispered, "I'm Dorothy," they all looked confused except for Ben and Jesse.

"I KNEW IT!" Jesse shouted.

"What happened?" Noah was confused as was Sam, but then the light bulb went off in Santana's head.

"NO. FUCKING. WAY!" She grabbed Rachel, "You are gonna be Dorothy? Like, the STAR?"

Rachel nodded and Sam and Noah caught on. Noah picked Rachel up and swung her around in the air, "Baby, that's AMAZING!"

**I had to end here! I squeezed a lot into that chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Stay tuned for the next.**

**I didn't mean to make it so long, but I got on a roll.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know.**

**Next chapter to come soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: We are at the end of this story. I am glad so many of you have kept up with me. I apologize for the long wait. **

**I have started a new story, "My Best Friend's Girlfriend" so be sure to check it out if you haven't already.**

**I am sad to this story end, but I had a great time writing it.**

**Also, season finale is on tonight! Anybody but me hoping that one of supposed cliffhangers is Puck telling Rachel he loves her? Wishful thinking, but a girl can dream.**

**Chapter 9 – Final Bow**

Rachel stuck her key quietly into the door of her apartment. It was 1am and she was returning home from her last show of the week. It was Friday and was looking forward to the time off. It had been two months since she had taken over the role of Dorothy. It was a whirlwind that she was ready to take a break from.

She quietly locked the door behind her and when she saw that Santana's door was open, she knew that her roommate wasn't home.

As she entered her bedroom she could see the large form on her bed and heard the small snores coming from it. She smiled and quickly got changed into an old tshirt leaving on her undies and crawled under the covers and wrapped her arms around Noah's waist.

He stirred slightly as she placed small kisses on his back.

"Hey," he said gruffly. He turned over to face her and put his hand on her hip, rubbing his thumb.

"Hi, I'm sorry I woke you," she had proceeded kissing his chest and up his neck to his jaw.

He chuckled, "No you're not," he moved brushed the hair off her face, "How was the show?"

"Fantastic," she wrapped her leg around his, "But I don't want to talk about it. I've got off the whole weekend and I am all yours, when you don't have to work that is."

He pulled her on top of him, "Well, since I took off the whole weekend, we won't need to worry about that," he started kissing her neck and smiled as she squealed with joy. He tugged up her shirt and stuck finger along the edge of her panties, "Please tell me why these are still on."

Rachel stood up on the bed, her feet on either side of him. She slowly pushed down her underwear and threw them on the floor, "Is that better?"

He rubbed the back of her legs and ran his hands up her thighs. She started to sit down "No, stay standing."

She giggled as his finger ran over her clit and he noticed she was already wet with moisture, "Damn, you're ready for me aren't you?"

"You have _no_ idea!"

He ran his finger over her folds and slowly stuck a finger inside of her. Her legs shook, "Let me lay down."

"Uh-uh," he sat up and used his free arms to hold her leg to his chest. He then put in another finger and used his thumb to rub her clit.

"Noah…"

She felt her self tense quickly her orgasm quickly coming over her.

He took her hands and slowly guided her down onto his lap. Lifting her hips, he guided her over him and entered her slowly.

"God, I missed you," he breathed once she was fully filled.

Rachel suddenly felt her eyes fill with tears. She was glad it was dark because she didn't want him to see her crying. She knew that they hadn't been able to spend much time together in the last few months with her rehearsals and shows and him working on top of that.

She felt the guilt overwhelm her and she couldn't hide the sob that escaped her lips.

"Babe," Noah stopped and pulled her face to him, "What is it, what's wrong?"

Rachel moved off of him and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there trying to contain her emotion, to no avail.

"Rach, tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I've be-been….s-such…"

"What is it baby?"

She took in a deep breath and he rubbed her back soothingly, "I've been such a horrible girlfriend! I never get to see you and when I do, it's only for a few hours. I even dropped out of school and I still don't spend enough time with you"

Noah sighed, "I know that…but you have not been horrible. Don't say that."

"Noah, this is the first time we've had sex in like 3 weeks and I've already ruined it," she stood up and pulled her shirt over her head and ran into her bathroom shutting the door.

Noah ran his hand over his head and pushed himself out of the bed. He leaned against the door frame of the bathroom and knocked, "Baby…Rach…"

"Stop Noah, I understand if you want to leave."

"Rachel, I am not leaving. Now get out of there so we can talk."

"What's going on," Noah turned to see Santana poking her head into the room and she heard Rachel crying in the bathroom. She shot a glare at Noah, "What did you do, Puckerman?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything," stated Noah

"Then explain to me why my best friend has locked herself in her bathroom?"

Suddenly the bathroom door opened. Rachel walked past Noah and Santana and climbed into bed throwing the blankets over her head.

"Rachel?" Santana started walking towards the bed but Noah grabbed her by the elbow.

"It's fine, I got this. God to bed, you smell like sex and vodka."

"Fuck off, Puckerman." Santana exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Listen to me Rachel, I know that we don't see each other a lot these days, but I understand."

Rachel slowly pulled the blankets off her head, "You do?"

He laughed and moved to the bed and crawled under the blankets. He pet her hair and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Rachel, you are starring on Broadway! That's a big fucking deal!" Rachel laughed, "And I know that this is what you have worked your entire life for and I want nothing but happiness for you."

He pulled her up to his chest. After a few minutes of silence Rachel spoke.

"It's just, when you said you missed me, it broke my heart. I felt so guilty."

"Rachel look at me," he waited until he knew he had full eye contact, "I love you," Rachel sucked in deep, "Yes, I said it, I love you okay? I think I've loved you since we were kids at JCC but I was too stupid to admit to myself until you left for New York."

Rachel grinned, "Noah," she pulled him on top of her and kissed him, "I love you too! I do!"

"Good," he kissed her nose, "Now where were we?"

Rachel giggled as Noah pulled the sheets over their heads.

It was Rachel's first day back to the show and she felt fantastic. Spending the whole weekend with Noah helped relieve a lot of tension. Saturday they spent most the day in bed and ordered in Chinese food.

That night they made it to their favorite hole in the wall bar and even spent some time with Mimi and Roger. Mimi was ecstatic when Rachel told her there would be two tickets waiting for them at the box office for the Thursday night show.

They spent Sunday in Central Park enjoying the sun. Monday, was then spent, in the bedroom.

"My sweet Berry!" Ben came into her dressing room and gave her a hug, "Oh how we've missed you!"

"Thank you Ben, I missed you all as well. But I did enjoy the weekend. I definitely needed it."

"Oh honey, I'm sure you did with that man of yours between your legs."

Rachel's draw dropped and she swatted at his arm, "Ben! You are so dirty."

Ben laughed and proceeded out the door with a wave, "Don't deny it honey, you are definitely more relaxed though."

Rachel shook her head and sat in her makeup chair.

There was a knock, "Can I come in?"

She looked over to see Jesse, "Hi, yes, just getting my makeup on."

He took a seat in the chair next to her, "Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"Oh yes, very much."

"Good, so, we are having a little get together after the show at Butter. Can you come?"

"Sure, I will text Noah."

"OH, yeah, okay." 

"What? He can come, right?"

Jesse stood up, "Of course."

She looked at him with irritation, "Jesse I told you last week, I am head over heels for Noah."

"Yes, but how does he feel about never seeing you?"

"We had that discussion this weekend actually," Rachel looked in the mirror and proceeded to apply her eyeliner, "He told me he loved me and this is my dream and he is happy for me."

"Right, good," he turned to leave, "Oh, just to warn you, Elisa is going to be there."

Rachel turned quickly, "Why in the world would she be there?"

"Rachel, she did have friends here. You should be nice to her."

"Whatever Jesse."

Once Jesse left the room, Rachel texted Noah.

_Meet me at Butter…11pm_

Not a minute later, she got a response

_Of course, what's the occasion?_

She smiled

_It's okay, u can wear jeans _

_Sweetness_

Noah met Rachel outside of Butter and helped her out of her cab. Once she was out, the flashbulbs went off, "Paparazzi, sorry Noah."

He shrugged and guided her into the restaurant. The crew from the show was set up in the VIP section. Rachel was making her rounds as Noah stood by the bar, watching her making her way around.

A few hours into the night, Noah was feeling pretty good. 5 jack and cokes will do that to someone. Rachel hardly had a chance to sit with him and he was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey Puck," Jesse slip on the chair next to him, "Having fun?"

Noah grunted and moved his eyes back on Rachel who was sitting and laughing with Ben.

"Not your kind of scene?"

"Not really, but I'm here for her not me."

"Get used to it."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Jesse took in a deep breath, "Look around you Puck. This is Rachel's life now. She's gonna be coming to things like this all the time. And you I would assume would be dragged along. I mean, I know you hardly get to see her, so I'm sure you don't want to pass a chance to spend the night with her."

Noah shot Jesse a glare, "I'm supportive and am not going to make her feel guilty. I just want her to do what makes her happy. Besides," he leaned in closer to Jesse and almost whispered, "she comes home to me and shows me how much she loves me." He knew it wasn't the most wonderful thing to say and it was definitely about more than just sex for him, but he loved making the douche squirm.

Jesse's eyes flashed with anger and tried his best to hold his tongue, but he couldn't.

"She's a Broadway star now, and you, you're…a cook at a restaurant no bigger than my bathroom…in Hoboken."

Noah saw red and before he knew it, his fist had collided with Jesse's face, "Fuck you, St. Douche."

"Noah!" Rachel ran over to Jesse who was on the ground holding his face, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I'm out of here," Rachel watched as Noah pushed his way out of the crowd and out the door.

She looked down at Jesse, "What did you say to him?"

"The truth Rachel, he doesn't deserve you. You belong with someone worthy of your greatness."

Rachel stood up, not losing eye contact with him, "You mean like you?"

Jesse grinned.

"Well, you see the thing is, I don't quite get turned on by douche's." With that, she swiftly kicked Jesse in the crotch and ran after Noah.

She ran out the doors and the light bulbs flashed, "Hey Rachel, what happened in there?"

Another photog spoke, "Why did your man leave so pissed?"

She looked over at them, "Did you see him? Which way did he go?"

One of them pointed her in the right direction, "Thank you!"

Noah stood against the brick wall and closed his eyes. What Jesse said had made sense, what good was he to Rachel? She was a big star and he, was just shit on the bottom of her shoe.

"Hi there."

Noah opened his eyes to see an attractive blonde standing in front of him, "Hi…Elisa right?"

She nodded, "The one and only."

"What do you want?"

"OH, just wondering if you wanted some company? You look a little lonely."

Noah pushed off the wall to walk past her, but she placed a hand on his chest, "Come on, let's have some fun."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Yes, I know, but she did seem pretty mad at you for punching Jesse."

"Look lady, I'm not interested."

"Then why aren't you walking away?"

He wasn't interested, but the alcohol was trying to take over his actions. He was pissed and the 17 year old in him could only see the hot chick in front of him.

Then, he thought of Rachel.

"I'm in love with Rachel. She's a fucking star and she loves are a bitter bitch who can't seem to get over yourself."

"Noah."

He pushed Elisa off of him and turned to see Rachel standing there.

Before he could say anything, she stalked past him up to Elisa, "You are pathetic, you know that?" Suddenly, Rachel's arm lifted and she slapped Elisa across the face. Noah watched her stunned.

Noah had to contain his smile, "Rachel, let's get out of here."

With one last glare at Elisa, who was holding her face in pain, she grabbed Noah's hand and walked away.

Once they were in a cab, Noah spoke first, "How long were you standing there?"

She looked up at him and beamed, "Long enough."

**6 months later**

She looked out at the crowd that was standing and cheering for her. Tears were streaming her face and she had a hard time holding them back. She barely felt Andrew place a hand on her shoulder. He handed her a microphone and took she took a large breath to calm herself. This was her last show as Dorothy, and would be starting rehearsals for "Funny Girl" in 3 weeks.

"I just want to say thank you. Thank you to Andrew, Chad and Angela for taking a chance on a girl with a dream. Thank you to Jesse for getting my foot in the door," she looked behind her and addressed all the folks she had shared the stage with the last eight months, "and to the whole cast and crew who welcomed me with open arms. You are all my family and I hope to work with all of you again soon. But most of all, my best friends," she looked down at Sam and Santana who were sitting in the front row both with tears in their eyes, "I love you both so much and thank you for your support." Santana blew her a kiss and Sam gave her a wink. She closed her eyes, "and for my Noah," she turned to look where he had been most of the show to the right of the stage, but he wasn't there.

"Rachel," Andrew gestured to her other side. She looked and saw Noah standing with a large bouquet of red roses. She heard a few whispers behind her from the cast and she could have sworn she heard Ben say something along the lines of, 'I better be a bridesmaid.'

Noah walked over and handed her the roses and kissed her on the cheek. The next thing she knew he was bending onto his knee and a large gasp filled the theater.

Rachel watched him, stunned as he pulled out a black box and opened it, revealing a platinum ring with a square cut diamond on it. Her hand shot to her mouth, "Noah," she whispered.

"Rachel," his voice cracked slightly, "Rachel, I waited too long to get you back in my arms and I will not let that happen again, so marry me and I promise to always support you no matter what, and I know you will always support me. Plus, we are gonna make some damn beautiful Jewish babies!"

The room erupted in laughter as Rachel's tears fell down her cheek, she nodded her head quickly, "Yes! Yes, of course!"

The room erupted in cheers and applause.

**Later that night**

They lay naked in her bed, Rachel's head resting on Noah's chest as he slowly guided his fingers along her arms. She couldn't help but lift her hand up and look at the ring.

"You know, I should hate Jesse," Noah started, "but he really has done some awesome things for us, maybe not all intentional, but I think the kid really does have a heart somewhere in that skinny body of his."

Rachel chuckled. Not only had Jesse gotten her in front of Andrew Lloyd Webber, he made their relationship stronger with what he had said the Noah that night at Butter. They vowed from that point on to always let the other know if they were feeling neglected.

On top of it, he hooked Noah and Sam up with a friend that worked for Epic Records, where they started as session guitarists. Once one the of the producers heard Noah and Sam sing, they were quickly signed to a record deal. They wrote their own songs, some even featuring the vocal styling's of Santana Lopez

"Yes, he did." She leaned up and kissed him, "I love you, Noah Eli Puckerman."

"I love you too, Rachel Barbara Berry"

**The End!**


End file.
